<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kris gives Susie the fucc by Varik_Anderson</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22836373">Kris gives Susie the fucc</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varik_Anderson/pseuds/Varik_Anderson'>Varik_Anderson</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gentle Sex, Hand Jobs, I mean kind of, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Interspecies Sex, Massage, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Teasing, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:34:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,395</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22836373</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varik_Anderson/pseuds/Varik_Anderson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Susie's been having a rough time of it, lately.</p><p>Kris cheers her up the only way he knows how.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kris &amp; Susie (Deltarune), Susie (Deltarune)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kris gives Susie the fucc</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You gaze off into the distance.</p><p>The sunlight leaking in from the window is a faint golden glow.</p><p>You wish you were outside.</p><p>You wish you were anywhere but here.</p><p>You look down at the math problem before you.</p><p>It's nearly completely indecipherable.</p><p>You've always thought of yourself as a reasonably intelligent person.</p><p>But this is pointless. Just an exercise in frustration.</p><p>When will you ever actually need to use this?</p><p>You glance up from the paper at Susie.</p><p>Her head is resting in her hand, and she's staring off into the distance.</p><p>She looks very tired.</p><p>You quietly let your mind wander.</p><p>You've known Susie for a while now, but there are a lot of things you still don't know about her.</p><p>She's never showed you where she lives.</p><p>Never mentioned her parents, or any other friends.</p><p>One time, you asked her what she had for lunch, and she never directly answered your question.</p><p>You feel a tinge of pain in your heart.</p><p>You were taught to never assume the worst about someone, but it all adds up here, doesn't it?</p><p>Susie's irritability, her wearing similar clothes every day…</p><p>It all lines up so well that you sincerely hope you're wrong, that you’re somehow misreading her situation.</p><p>She's an incredibly strong person.</p><p>Emotionally and physically.</p><p>She can beat the hell out of you any day, you think to yourself as you chuckle inwardly.</p><p>For someone that strong to be hurting like that…</p><p>You think about what you did with her a few weeks ago.</p><p>How primal it was.</p><p>The things you said to each other.</p><p>Afterwards, Susie claimed that she only said those things because of the heat of the moment.</p><p>But you're not so sure.</p><p>You're not sure about anything, any more.</p><p>Nobody else has ever looked at you that way, or touched you that way.</p><p>You wonder how open Susie would be to your advances.</p><p>She's the one that initiated things last time.</p><p>And the time before that.</p><p>But you realize that you've never really flirted with her in a non-joking manner.</p><p>You wonder if she'd take you seriously if you did.</p><p>She tends to brush off compliments.</p><p>You wonder if she-</p><p>A fist slamming into the desk snaps you out of your daydream.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Hey, Kris. Are you gonna do that assignment, or what?</strong> </em>
</p><p>You crack your neck and scowl at her.</p><p>You plainly tell Susie that this is supposed to be an assignment that you do in groups.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Urgh... whatever…</strong> </em>
</p><p>Susie lays her arms on the table and sinks her head into them.</p><p>She looks really tired.</p><p>There's something different about today, though.</p><p>She doesn't just look tired.</p><p>She looks like she's given up on the world.</p><p>You lower your voice and very gently ask her what's wrong.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Nothing's wrong... leave me alone, Kris…</strong> </em>
</p><p>No angry snap. No swearing.</p><p>Something is definitely wrong.</p><p>You tell Susie that you'll do this, but that you still want to talk to her.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Yeah, and that makes one of us.</strong> </em>
</p><p>. . .</p><p>You glance around the room.</p><p>Nobody's paying attention.</p><p>You ask Susie if she would like to come over.</p><p>At that, she raises her head slightly and squints at you.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>For what...?</strong> </em>
</p><p>You tell Susie that you're worried about her, and that you don't want her to be alone when she's feeling like this.</p><p>Susie glares at you, and then her face sinks back into her shaggy hair.</p><p>She mutters something.</p><p>You tell Susie that you really are worried about her and that nobody deserves to be alone when they're feeling bad.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>…</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Shut up, Kris…</strong> </em>
</p><p>You reach over and squeeze her shoulder, telling her that it will be alright.</p><p>She growls at you.</p><p>Jockington worriedly looks over at you.</p><p>You shake your head and shrug your shoulders.</p><p>He turns back to what he was doing.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>…</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Yeah, I'll…</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>…</strong> </em>
</p><p>Susie wordlessly stands up, and walks out of the building.</p><p>The teacher ineffectually tries to stop her, but she's already gone.</p><p>You finish what you can of your work in silence.</p><p>You walk home with your head hung low.</p><p>It's funny, you think to yourself.</p><p>People say that you don't have empathy for others, but that's not it at all.</p><p>You have empathy for people that matter to you.</p><p>You’re just not always the best at showing it.</p><p>And right now, you feel so worried about Susie that you feel as if your heart will melt into your stomach.</p><p>You solemnly walk through the front door.</p><p>Your mother is watching something on television.</p><p>
  <em>Kris, dear... whatever is the matter?</em>
</p><p>You tell her that you don't want to talk about it, and that you need space.</p><p>
  <em>Well, if you feel like coming out of your room for once, I'll be right here.</em>
</p><p>You tell her that you know.</p><p>You go into your room and lock the door.</p><p>You curl up into a little ball on your bed.</p><p>You hate it when people won't talk to you.</p><p>You hate it when they pretend nothing's wrong.</p><p>You hate pretending nothing's wrong.</p><p>You hate being alive.</p><p>Your chest is tight.</p><p>You hate yourself.</p><p>You hate everybody.</p><p>You wish the world would end.</p><p>You-</p><p>…</p><p>...feel your phone vibrating in your pocket.</p><p>You answer.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Yeah, hey Kris.</strong> </em>
</p><p>You clandestinely lower your voice to a whisper.</p><p>You ask Susie if she's coming over.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>…</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Yeah. Sure. I guess.</strong> </em>
</p><p>You ask Susie what time.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>I'm like... ten minutes away from your house?</strong> </em>
</p><p>Your heart jumps into your throat.</p><p>You hang up on Susie.</p><p>You stumble out of bed and hurriedly rush to the door.</p><p>You barrel into the living room at full speed, nearly knocking over a vase in the process.</p><p>Your mother doesn't appear to notice.</p><p>You sneak up behind her and tap her on the shoulder.</p><p>
  <em>Hmm?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kris, dear? What is it?</em>
</p><p>You tell her that a friend is coming over, and that she didn't really plan very well, and that-</p><p>
  <em>It's that... Susie person, isn't it?</em>
</p><p>You can't tell if she's angry or not. Her tone is completely unreadable.</p><p>You flatly tell her that you're helping Susie with some homework.</p><p>Without looking away, she asks you if you're lying to her.</p><p>You swear up and down that you aren't.</p><p>
  <em>…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Very well. I suppose I shall allow it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Be good, alright?</em>
</p><p>You tell her that you will.</p><p>You nervously pace around.</p><p>You realize that you're in the living room, so you sit on the floor, instead.</p><p>You feel restless.</p><p>After what feels like much longer than ten minutes, you hear a knock at the door.</p><p>You rush towards it.</p><p>Your mother looks a little taken aback by the speed with which you answered, but you don't care.</p><p>Susie stands in the doorway.</p><p>She looks like hell.</p><p>Completely and totally exhausted.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Yo, Kris…</strong> </em>
</p><p>Even though she's faintly smiling, she still looks like she'll drop dead any minute.</p><p>Your mother leans over and glares at her.</p><p>
  <em>Hello.</em>
</p><p>She's giving Susie that look. You know that look.</p><p>The look she gets on her face when you talk about Asgore.</p><p>Susie raises her hand.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Hey.</strong> </em>
</p><p>Your mother scoffs and turns back to what she was watching, which appears to be a documentary on how rice paper is made.</p><p>Susie stumbles over to your room.</p><p>You open the door, and she promptly collapses on Asriel's bed.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Mnnnhhh... so soft…</strong> </em>
</p><p>You scoot over to Susie, and sit on your knees on the floor next to her.</p><p>You very tentatively reach a hand to her hair, waiting for her to stop you.</p><p>She glances at you out of the corner of her eye, and then looks back.</p><p>You run your hand through her hair.</p><p>She sighs.</p><p>In the gentlest voice you can muster, you ask her if she wants to talk about what's wrong now.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>…</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>I don't.</strong> </em>
</p><p>You ask her if she's getting enough sleep.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>…</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Why does it matter?</strong> </em>
</p><p>…</p><p>You scratch Susie's head.</p><p>She sighs, this time through clenched teeth.</p><p>You ask Susie if there's anything you can do to make her feel better.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Yeah. Leaving me alone and letting me rest.</strong> </em>
</p><p>In one swift motion, you hop on top of the bed.</p><p>You crouch down on your knees next to Susie.</p><p>She doesn't move or react.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Ungh... what the hell are you doing, Kris...?</strong> </em>
</p><p>You crack your knuckles and rub your hands together until they are so warm it almost hurts.</p><p>She quietly chuckles.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>What do you think you're doing, Kris?</strong> </em>
</p><p>You place a hand on Susie's back.</p><p>You ask her if you can rub her back.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>…</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Yeah, sure. Whatever…</strong> </em>
</p><p>You rub her back through her jacket.</p><p>You can't really feel the skin very well.</p><p>You feel yourself blushing a little.</p><p>You ask Susie if she'd mind taking her jacket off.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Kris, I'm not in the mood…</strong> </em>
</p><p>You tell her that you're just trying to make her feel better.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>…</strong> </em>
</p><p>With a considerable amount of effort, Susie sits up, takes her jacket off, and throws it to the floor.</p><p>She quickly lays back down.</p><p>All you see is her skin and the back of her white tank top.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>There... that good enough for ya?</strong> </em>
</p><p>You nod, and then you realize she isn't looking at your face, so you awkwardly tell her yes.</p><p>You rub your hands together again, and gently press them into her back.</p><p>You notice that she's incredibly tense.</p><p>Her muscles aren't relaxed at all.</p><p>You gently knead her skin, traveling up and down her back.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Mmm…</strong> </em>
</p><p>Susie quietly sighs.</p><p>You rub her back a bit more forcefully.</p><p>As you rub her back, you notice that a faint sound is coming from Susie.</p><p>It almost sounds like she's purring.</p><p>Or whatever the monster equivalent of purring is.</p><p>You wonder how taboo a human / monster relationship really is.</p><p>You rub a blotched patch of skin, and Susie growls.</p><p>You stop what you're doing and look at the patch of skin.</p><p>It's a darker shade than the rest of her.</p><p>It looks like a bruise.</p><p>You gasp.</p><p>You ask Susie who did that to her.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>…</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Who did what to me?</strong> </em>
</p><p>You tell her that there's a bruise, and that she-</p><p>
  <em> <strong>I…</strong> </em>
</p><p>Her voice sounds like it's breaking a little.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Can we not do this, Kris?</strong> </em>
</p><p>You tell Susie that it's okay if she doesn't want to talk about it, but if she needs help, you'll be more than happy to-</p><p>
  <em> <strong>I don't need your help, Kris.</strong> </em>
</p><p>…</p><p>You tell Susie that you just want her to be okay.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>…</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Can we just…</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Can you please just ignore it?</strong> </em>
</p><p>…</p><p>You ask Susie if she wants you to continue.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Yeah. That'd be great.</strong> </em>
</p><p>You get the impression you shouldn't talk about the bruise.</p><p>You rub Susie's back more firmly, taking care to avoid the bruise.</p><p>She sighs. It sounds more content than before.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Aaahhh…</strong> </em>
</p><p>You nervously continue.</p><p>You're starting to get a little distracted.</p><p>Susie's making sounds, and focusing is becoming difficult.</p><p>You quietly begin humming to yourself to keep your mind occupied.</p><p>As hum to yourself, you continue to massage Susie.</p><p>Her breathing is getting a little funny.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Mmmnnnhhhh…</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Kris, your hands are so soft…</strong> </em>
</p><p>…</p><p>You bemusedly ask Susie if she's enjoying this.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Heh.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Shut up, nerd.</strong> </em>
</p><p>You suck in air through your teeth.</p><p>You begin rubbing the back of Susie's tank top.</p><p>She doesn't protest.</p><p>Your heart is beating significantly faster, now.</p><p>You slip your hand under her tank top, and continue rubbing her back.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Mnnnhhh…</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Heh.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>You're not as subtle as you think, Kris…</strong> </em>
</p><p>You immediately slip your hand out of her tank top and begin apologizing profusely.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>No, no! It's fine! I just think it’s funny that you’re, uh…</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>I mean…</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Uhh…</strong> </em>
</p><p>You wordlessly resume rubbing Susie's back.</p><p>You reach under her tank top.</p><p>She seems considerably more relaxed now.</p><p>You rub her back more slowly and deeply, pressing firmly into her skin.</p><p>You gently tug at Susie's tank top.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>One sec…</strong> </em>
</p><p>Susie sits up with some effort, and lifts her tank top off.</p><p>She timidly covers her breasts as they spill out, and she quickly lays back down.</p><p>You rub her back some more, taking advantage of the newly exposed flesh.</p><p>You notice Susie softly gripping the covers.</p><p>The purring noise she was making earlier is back with a vengeance.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Mmm... f-fuck…</strong> </em>
</p><p>Her voice sounds pained, but in a good way.</p><p>You reach around with one hand, and lightly fondle her breasts.</p><p>Her skin may be rough in some places, but these are softer than the softest pillow.</p><p>She grips the covers a bit more tightly.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Ugh…</strong> </em>
</p><p>You lightly tease her nipple with your fingers.</p><p>She lets loose a sound somewhere between a whimper and a sigh.</p><p>You nervously swallow.</p><p>You can feel your pants tightening.</p><p>This is starting to change direction a little.</p><p>You very nervously ask Susie to sit up.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>…</strong> </em>
</p><p>She sighs again, and wordlessly sits up.</p><p>She covers her breasts and looks away.</p><p>She's blushing a little.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Uhh... looking for these?</strong> </em>
</p><p>She uncovers her breasts, and awkwardly laughs.</p><p>She says she doesn't like the way they look, but they look perfect to you.</p><p>You ask her if you can suck on them.</p><p>She stares at you, looking slightly dumbfounded.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Uhh... sure.</strong> </em>
</p><p>You scoot closer to Susie, and place your mouth on her nipple.</p><p>It's warm.</p><p>You gently rotate your tongue around it.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Ghhhhh…</strong> </em>
</p><p>You gently suck on the tip while you feel up her other breast with your hand.</p><p>You give it a firm squeeze, and you suck with a decent amount of force.</p><p>Susie runs her hand across her chin.</p><p>You lose yourself in the warmth of Susie's bosom, making sure to take in as much of her as you can.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Agh…</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>You, um…</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>You can go a little harder if you want, Kris…</strong> </em>
</p><p>You gently bite the tip of Susie's nipple.</p><p>She sharply gasps.</p><p>You give her other breast a very firm squeeze.</p><p>You see her clenching her teeth a little.</p><p>Your hand begins to trail down from her breast.</p><p>You rub her stomach very tenderly.</p><p>You can feel the muscles underneath the surface.</p><p>She stifles a moan.</p><p>You gradually shift your hand lower and lower while you lick Susie's breast.</p><p>You stop at the button on Susie's jeans.</p><p>You go past that and faintly trace your fingers over her crotch through her jeans.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>C'mon... if I was going to say no, I would've stopped you by now…</strong> </em>
</p><p>You press into her jeans more forcefully.</p><p>The taste of Susie is imprinted into your tongue.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Stop it…</strong> </em>
</p><p>You can hear the frustration building in her voice.</p><p>That's it. That's exactly what you want to hear.</p><p>You press your fingers into her jeans as hard as you can.</p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>You hear a knock at the door.</p><p>In one swift motion, you leap off of Susie and onto the floor.</p><p>She hurriedly puts her clothes back on.</p><p>
  <em>Kris? Is everything alright in there?</em>
</p><p>You squawk that everything is fine and that you're just studying with Susie.</p><p>Susie does her best to look busy as you open the door.</p><p>
  <em>You've been awfully quiet. Is everything in order?</em>
</p><p>You stammer and tell her that the homework is really hard, but you're figuring it out with Susie.</p><p>Your head is spinning a little from the sudden interruption.</p><p>
  <em>You're sweating considerably, dear. Are you hot? Do I have the heat turned on too high?</em>
</p><p>You laugh a little too loudly and say that yeah, you're really hot, hahaha.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Y-yeah! I-it is pretty hot in here!</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'll go adjust the thermostat before I leave, then.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Leaving...?</p><p>You ask her what's going on.</p><p>
  <em>Oh, a parent of a student called me. They're worried about his behavior.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He almost reminds me of you. Isn't that humorous? I suppose that would make me even more qualified to help, wouldn't it? Heh.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Either way, I'll back in a few hours, Kris.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Stay behaved.</em>
</p><p>She glares at Susie.</p><p>
  <em>And you. You stay on your best behavior.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Who, me!? I'm, like the best behaved person, ever!</strong> </em>
</p><p>Toriel squints at her.</p><p>Susie smiles a little too broadly.</p><p>If it was meant to be a reassuring smile, she failed miserably. She looks more like she's in pain.</p><p>Toriel closes the door, giving Susie a death glare as she closes it.</p><p>You sit on the floor as Susie sits on Asriel's bed.</p><p>You sit there in silence, staring at each other.</p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>You hear the front door close.</p><p>Your heart is pounding in your chest.</p><p>…</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Is she gone?</strong> </em>
</p><p>Before you can answer, Susie picks you up and places you back on the bed.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Good.</em> </strong>
</p><p>She takes her top off and throws it back on the floor.</p><p>As if nothing had happened, you attack Susie's chest with your face.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Nnngghh... theeerrreee we go…</strong> </em>
</p><p>You feel frustration boiling inside of you, hot and acidic, threatening to melt you from within.</p><p>You forcefully unbutton Susie's jeans, revealing the grey panties underneath.</p><p>Susie coughs in surprise.</p><p>You aggressively pull her jeans down until they're on the floor, and then you hop back onto the bed.</p><p>You sit behind Susie, and continue to fondle her breasts.</p><p>Her breathing is getting faster and more uneven.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Ugh... c'mon, Kris…</strong> </em>
</p><p>You suck on Susie's neck.</p><p>Her breath catches in her throat.</p><p>You place your right hand on her thigh, gently caressing it.</p><p>You tell Susie that you don't care what other people say. That she's beautiful to you.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>…</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Kris, don't…</strong> </em>
</p><p>You tell her that you really care about her, and that she shouldn't have to suffer like this…</p><p>
  <em> <strong>…</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Uh-huh.</strong> </em>
</p><p>Your hand slowly inches further up her thigh.</p><p>You can hear Susie quietly moaning even though her mouth is closed.</p><p>You inch your hand back down her thigh.</p><p>She frustratedly exhales.</p><p>You tell Susie to face you so you can kiss her.</p><p>She wordlessly turns her head.</p><p>You kiss each other surprisingly passionately.</p><p>You attempt to put your tongue in, but it doesn't quite work.</p><p>Susie doesn't seem to notice.</p><p>Susie grabs your shirt and pulls it off you almost effortlessly.</p><p>Your hand trails down her stomach again.</p><p>You linger over her panties for just a minute, and then bring your hand back up.</p><p>Susie growls.</p><p><em><strong>Stop doing that...,</strong></em> she hisses.</p><p>You bring your hand back down to her panties and begin rubbing her through them.</p><p>She shudders.</p><p>You lick her neck as you fondle her breast with one hand, and her pussy with another.</p><p>Susie brings her hand to her face, and a pained grunt escapes her lips.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Come ooonnnn…</strong> </em>
</p><p>You stick your hand inside her panties.</p><p>
  <strong>Ngggh!</strong>
</p><p>You search with your hand until you find what you're looking for.</p><p>You take her clit in your fingers and gently rub around it in circles.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Ah, fuck…</strong> </em>
</p><p>You suck on her neck much more forcefully as you stick two fingers in her.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>FUCK!</strong> </em>
</p><p>She covers her mouth.</p><p>You tell her that nobody else is around, so she shouldn't be embarrassed to make whatever sounds she wants to make.</p><p>She glances away from you.</p><p>You arch your fingers up as they feel around inside of her.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>God... this…</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Aaahhhh…</strong> </em>
</p><p>You move away from Susie.</p><p>She looks taken aback.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Wait, what are you…</strong> </em>
</p><p>You grab Susie's panties and slowly slip them off.</p><p>Without another word, you lay on your stomach and bury your face in Susie's wetness.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Aaaah, f-fuck!</strong> </em>
</p><p>You gently suck at the folds of her labia as she shudders.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Oh god, c'mon…</strong> </em>
</p><p>You attempt to put her clit in your mouth and suck on it, with some difficulty.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Oh, oh, oh…</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Fuck, c'mon…</strong> </em>
</p><p>You feel Susie shuddering faster and more violently.</p><p>You feel one of her hands wrap around your head.</p><p>She grips your hair tightly as you feast on her insides.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Mmmnnggghh! Oh god! Ffffuuuuccck!</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Kris, don't stop…</strong> </em>
</p><p>Hah. As if you were ever planning on stopping.</p><p>As you lick, you attempt to maintain the rhythm, even though Susie's gripping your head and hair so tightly it's starting to become a little uncomfortable.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Gnh, fuck!</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Holy shit!</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Mnnnnaaaaahhh!</strong> </em>
</p><p>Susie is shaking even more violently now.</p><p>You attempt to slip a finger inside her as you eat her out.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>AAAAH!</strong> </em>
</p><p>Susie yelps.</p><p>A low guttural moan escapes from Susie as she shudders with incredible force.</p><p>You hear her panting as she grips your hair tightly.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Haaah... haaah... haaahh…</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Oh my god…</strong> </em>
</p><p>You attempt to pull away from Susie and ask her if you can have your head back.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Huh?</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Oh crap! S-sorry, Kris!</strong> </em>
</p><p>She lets go of your head, and a bit of your hair falls on the mattress.</p><p>You rub your scalp a little, but you’re not terribly bothered by the pain.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Whew…</strong> </em>
</p><p>You ask Susie if she feels any better.</p><p>She quietly laughs and grabs you by the waist.</p><p>She undoes your belt.</p><p>You ask Susie what she's doing.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>What does it look like I'm doing?</strong> </em>
</p><p>You tell Susie that this was meant to just be a thing for her, and that she doesn't have to-</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Just shut up and let me suck your cock, Kris.</strong> </em>
</p><p>You feel your heart pounding in your ear as Susie slips your pants off, underwear included.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Heh, you think you're so smart, don't you?</strong> </em>
</p><p>Susie gently strokes you.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>You knew I wasn't feeling great, so you decided to take advantage of me, is that it!?</strong> </em>
</p><p>She grips you very tightly, almost uncomfortably so.</p><p>You tell Susie that that's not true as you moan.</p><p>Susie continues stroking you.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Yeah, I know…</strong> </em>
</p><p>Her long tongue emerges from her mouth, and she teases the tip of your dick with it.</p><p>You moan a little.</p><p>Susie pushes you onto the bed, and continues stroking you.</p><p>You tell her that it feels really good.</p><p>She looks at you with her yellow eyes, and then slips you into her mouth.</p><p>You feel the warmth of her mouth and her tongue wrap around you.</p><p>The sensation is exquisite.</p><p>You feel like you might be drooling a little, but you don't care.</p><p>Susie strokes you faster.</p><p>You let out a pained grunt.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>What's wrong, Kris? Gonna cum?</strong> </em>
</p><p>She teasingly laughs at you.</p><p>You feel your orgasm building inside of you.</p><p>You tell her to stroke faster.</p><p>You sound almost desperate.</p><p>The voice coming out of you barely even sounds like your own.</p><p>She strokes you more vigorously.</p><p>You feel pleasure shoot through you as hot cum erupts from deep within you.</p><p>You almost yell, but you manage to control your voice, and it comes out as more of a grunt.</p><p>An almost animalistic grunt that nearly sounds like a howl.</p><p>You pant, as semen oozes out of you and drips onto the bed.</p><p> </p><p>Well, that's going to need to be washed.</p><p> </p><p>Strangely, even though you just came, you're still incredibly horny.</p><p>You look at Susie, and she blushes deeply.</p><p>Apparently, the look on your face is far more intense than you realized.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Heh, umm…</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Do you want to, uh…</strong> </em>
</p><p>Before she can even finish her sentence, you're on top of her.</p><p>You feel your dick pressing against her entrance as you suck on her nipples once again.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Ugh, just do it, Kris…</strong> </em>
</p><p>You wrap your arms around Susie and slowly slip your dick inside her.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Ohhhhh…</strong> </em>
</p><p>You very slowly bring it all the way in, and all the way out.</p><p>Susie is panting heavily.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Fuck me Kris, come on…</strong> </em>
</p><p>You hear a need in her voice, primal and impossible to ignore any longer.</p><p>Fuck it, you've been holding back this whole time and you can't take it any more, either.</p><p>You plunge into Susie, thrusting hard and fast inside of her.</p><p>You practically devour her breasts as she moans sharply.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>God, like that, yeah!</strong> </em>
</p><p>If you thrust any harder, you'll probably injure yourself, but you don't care.</p><p>It feels too good.</p><p>Susie's warm wetness is completely enveloped around you.</p><p>You continue pounding away at Susie, your own ferocity surprising you.</p><p>A low growl comes from somewhere deep inside of you.</p><p>She leans up a little so you can kiss her.</p><p>You make out as if you'll never see each other again.</p><p>Susie gets louder.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Kris! Ah, KRIS! FUCK!</strong> </em>
</p><p>You grit your teeth as you feel yourself getting closer.</p><p>Without saying a word, you both lay down on your sides as you continue to thrust into Susie.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Fuck! Aaaagggh! Yeah!</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Oh god, fuck! Kris!</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Mnnnaaaagghhh!</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Fuck, I'm cumming!</strong> </em>
</p><p>You're just about at your limit, too.</p><p>You keep thrusting into Susie as you feel her tighten around your cock, as if holding onto it for life.</p><p>With every last ounce of willpower you have, you pull out of Susie and spray an incredible amount of cum all over her chest and stomach.</p><p>A hoarse whisper of pleasure escapes your lips as you pelt her with your white-hot passion.</p><p>You're panting so hard you're practically hyperventilating.</p><p>You feel an incredible feeling of warmth washing over your entire body.</p><p>You try to stand up, but you collapse to the floor, quietly panting and shivering a little.</p><p>You can hear a deeper voice panting, too.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Haaaahhh... haaaahhhh…</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Whew... that was…</strong> </em>
</p><p>Susie continues to breathe heavily.</p><p>You lay on the floor as she lays on the mattress.</p><p>After a while, you feel like you can stand again.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>After some time has passed, Susie steps back into your room.</p><p>She looks even more tired than before, but she looks a little happier, too.</p><p>You ask Susie if she's feeling any better.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Heh. What do you think, Kris?</strong> </em>
</p><p>She very gently punches your shoulder.</p><p>You flash a rare smile at her.</p><p>She blushes and looks away for a second, before laughing.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Yeah, I feel better…</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>…</strong> </em>
</p><p>You ask Susie if she wants to talk about the bruise.</p><p>She looks at the floor.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>…</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Heh.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>How about we talk about the bruises I left on you, instead?</strong> </em>
</p><p>Susie laughs at you.</p><p>You shake your head and laugh, too.</p><p>You ask Susie if she wants something to eat.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Yeah, I'm starving!</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>As you eat, you tell Susie that whenever she's ready, she can always tell you whatever she needs to tell you.</p><p>…</p><p>You tell her that she means a lot to you, and you want her to be okay.</p><p>…</p><p>You tell her that you don't want her to hurt or be hurt any more.</p><p>She stares at you.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>You worry too much, Kris.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>…</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>But maybe sometimes…</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>It's nice to have somebody that cares about you.</strong> </em>
</p><p>You tell Susie that you'll always be there for her if she needs help.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>…</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Yeah. I know. I know, Kris.</strong> </em>
</p><p>You tell her that you mean it with all your heart.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>I know you do, Kris.</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>It means a lot to me.</strong> </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>